A Truth Revealed
by Metamorcy
Summary: Sequel to 'Memories'. Demyx heads back to the same hospital hoping to meet up with the strange doctor from before but what leads from a regular visit turns to a tragedy as a secret is revealed and leaves Demyx forever heartbroken.


A Truth Revealed

By: Metamorcy

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything just the Metamorcy family characters (I made them up okay so don't start thinking I stole them or something) _

_Sequel to Memories. Demyx heads back to the same hospital hoping to meet up with the strange doctor from before but what leads from a regular visit turns to a tragedy as a secret is revealed and leaves Demyx forever heartbroken._

_It doesn't really start off as sad until later though._

* * *

The car lot was quiet, not a single soul wandered around the area, though who would if the place was next to a hospital. A place where death circled many times waiting for its next victim. People come and go there, some coming out with great results or devastated to submit to the demise of a loved one or them selves. Not even the gangsters and homeless came to this region, feeling the uncomfortable presence near by. The parking lot was mostly abandoned with a few cars, the workers, scattered around, parked closely to the white building. An eerie silence sat stalking in the shadows, the crickets and cicadas were quiet, not a single chirp came from their wings and legs. Nothing roamed the area, not even the small animals as if they avoided the hospital at all costs even if there was a high chance of getting run over by the passing cars on the other side. That silence, however was broken when a portal opened up in the middle with a loud crackling. An organization member stepped out, the black hood placed over the face, hiding the man's identify. The person reached up with one gloved hand, pulling the hood down revealing Demyx, number 9, smiling. His dirty blond mullet hair stood up in its usual style unaffected by the coat. A few of the bangs fell over, brushing up against the cheeks tickling him. 

He was happy; he had finally gotten off from the organization. It was only temporary though since he'll have to go back to work, on missions and collecting more hearts, the usual thing that the superior made him do. Demyx was at the same place where he had gone to when he had fallen terribly sick. His sea green eyes glanced up to the sky; it was clouded and dark as if a storm was on its way. There was a faint sound of thunder in the distance and Demyx's water ability was reacting to it. He managed to catch a glimpse of lighting, flashing a far but it wasn't bright like it would have been if it was closer. The wind was blowing roughly; papers that had been tossed aside began flying in circles. One managed to find its way right into his face, knocking him back a few jumbled steps in surprise. His arms flapped wildly up and down trying to get a hold of himself. When the piece of paper flew off, he sighed holding his chest as if he had a heart attack.

"Man that was embarrassing." Demyx muttered under his breath, walking closer to the white building. He noticed that some of the paint was falling off, the ugly grey cement peeping from behind. The automatic doors slid open instantly, the second his foot touched the black matt that was conveniently laid in front. He strolled in taking a glance around the room, eyes looking over the blank walls. Today he was lucky; there were hardly any patients in the waiting room, except for one or two. Demyx went straight to the counter where a recipient was staring at the computer not even bothering with her work.

"Um…excuse me?" He asked nervously, hands squirming while trying to get her attention. The woman gazed up; her large oversized thick glasses covered most of the face. There was a large pimple on the icky skin-colored forehead, the size of a thumb. The hair was short and wispy like that of a person who hadn't taken a shower for days. Demyx almost backed away in horror, a bead of sweat crawling down his cheek and the corner of his mouth twitched.

"Yes, how can I help you?" She spoke with a dry scratchy voice as if used to repeating the same words everyday.

"Can I see Doctor Metamorcy?" Demyx asked, blinking his eyes cautiously while trying to avoid looking at the woman.

The woman flanked at him then at the computer, typing up something. The clicking of the keys was the only sound in the room, not even the breathing of the people behind or his own could be heard. That was soon drowned out by the air condition turning on, the cold breeze shifting through the enclosed room. The woman's eyes cast a strange gaze back at Demyx.

"Are you sure that the Doctor's last name is Metamorcy?"

Demyx hesitated, now confused. "Yes."

"Well I can't seem to find him in the records so I'll give you another doctor. Perhaps he might know. If not, well that's not my problem."

"Sure, that's fine."

The woman lifted up the phone next to her with her left hand, the other dialing out some number. Demyx ignored the conversation between the two, his eyes examining the pictures behind on the wall. There was numerous of them, each one with a different person all dressed as a doctor or a nurse. The sound of the phone being placed back down with a noisy click caught Demyx's attention.

"Alright, head to room 203, Doctor Fai should be there to meet you." She said in a monotone voice, eyes not even shifting from the screen.

Demyx muttered a quick 'thanks' and ran off, down the endless hallways. His mind wandered back to the previous conversation and started asking questions to himself. His sea green pools scanned the door numbers, glancing side to side until he came up to the door he was searching for. Reaching out for the doorknob, he thought about how the mysterious doctor he meets was so familiar but once again nothing came to mind. It was strange, he was sure he's never meet him before but it was if there was some kind of bond between the two, something he couldn't see but know was there. Demyx knew somewhere in his soul that he had actually _seen_ that man before, not in real life though, but every time he tried to recall it by shifting through his memories, there was this large black box he couldn't open. He came back to reality by twisting the knob after knocking on it first twice. Demyx pushed it the heavy door open, the hinges squeezing at the pressure.

"Hello?" He called out, eyeing the area. There was a large white curtain covering his view and there were shadows of people behind it. "Anyone here?"

"Over here, sir." A voice called out from in front.

Demyx strolled in, closing the door behind him and wandered to the voice's point after lifting up the sheets. A doctor sat in a chair with a nurse standing at the side. The place was that of an office, a desk, a bed, tools and a couple of chairs for people to sit on. Demyx bowed to them politely like the Japanese people do. "I hope I wasn't interrupting anything." There was a strong scent of sweat and sex in the room but Demyx didn't question it. Since when did this hospital get so bad? Wasn't it a great place before? Could it really make such a drastic change in such a short time? Questions ran through Demyx's head once more, pondering if he had _really_ gone to the right place.

Doctor Fai shaked his head with a friendly fake smile, the type that someone had to do at all hours of the day. "Think nothing of it. Everything is okay. The recipient has already filled me in. You're looking for a certain doctor, right?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to thank him for last time." Demyx clapped his hands together. "It was really nice of him to help me out that much."

The two 'professionals' glanced at each other then back at Demyx. He noticed that they had a confused and suspicious expression. "Tell me." Doctor Fai started, eyeing the nobody carefully. "This person's name is Caesar Metamorcy, correct?"

"Yes, that's right."

"And your name is?"

"Demyx."

"Okay one moment, please."

The nurse turned around heading over to a computer, checking up on something. The hard keys been pressed was loud and as that was going on, Demyx glanced outside to watch the storm as it grew near.

Kai went back to asking question, still keeping an eye on the nobody. "Are you sure that this is hospital you went to?"

"Yeah."

"Doctor." The nurse turned back with a serious look. Fai pushed his roller-chair back, leaning over the nurse's shoulder, examining the screen. They nodded together, observing Demyx dangerously.

He asked with a tone that seemed planned out. "Who brought you here?"

"A couple of my companions, they're the ones who told me the location." Demyx's weak smile disappeared, he was nervous but why? "Is something wrong?"

"Demyx there is _no_ doctor by the name of Metamorcy here in this hospital." He stated calmly. "And there are _no_ files of you ever coming here before."

The room felt as if it had gotten colder even through the temperature was still at 70 degrees. The clock on the wall, ticking eternally seemed to slow down like time was brought to a standstill. Demyx felt him self unsure, everything was starting to break apart. Tiny rain droplets slammed into the window, it was slow and only happened every few seconds. "What?" Demyx backed away in shock, his feet sliding across the tiled floor. "That's impossible; I was only here last month."

"I'll repeat this, are you sure that this is the hospital you went into?" The doctor asked standing up from his seat. He placed a hand on Demyx's shoulder when the nobody didn't answer and said. "I think you should go home and get some rest. I'm sure that your friends played a prank on you."

"But-!"

Demyx's voice was cut off by the door knocking. Doctor Kai gazed up and called out. "Come in."

The door opened, the recipient stood there with a manila folder in her hand. "I've got something interesting, Doctor Kai. I've actually found something on that doctor."

Kai expressed surprise; taken aback that something had _actually_ come up. Demyx jolted up, hoping admitting from his face. He rushed over to the woman's side, his hands clapped tightly together.

"Really?" Demyx smiled. "You mean you found him?"

"Yeah." She grumbled, handing the folder to Doctor Kai. "But you're not going to like it though."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see. Excuse me." The woman left, slamming the door roughly behind. The doctor opened it, glancing over the material, eyes slowly widening at each passing moment. He glanced up at the nobody for a moment then back down with a scorn.

Demyx asked noticing the different aura around the man. "What's it about?"

"Well it seems that this Metamorcy fellow was actually working here once." The doctor groaned then closed the folder not wanting to read anymore. "The weird thing is that he _died_ in an accident _fifty_ years ago."

Demyx froze back up.

"It was during working hours in the hospital, an ambulance came rushing into the parking lot and didn't see him. It was a tragic day, he got ran over and it also seems they never were able to find the body afterwards. He seems to have disappeared and the only trace of him that proved he actually existed was the blood that covered the lot." Fai tossed the folder to the trashcan, not even caring what might happen to it. "Well now we have a ghost in the hospital, great." The doctor sarcastically commented, strolling back to Demyx. He placed a hand on him, forcefully turned the man around and pushed him forward. "Now that you're found out about you're little ghost doctor, why don't you leave and get some rest. Bye."

Demyx was pushed out the door and flinched when it slammed behind. His mind wasn't on the rude doctor though; it was on the other, the so called dead doctor. "But how is that possible, I can still remember him." His legs began walking by themselves, leading him to wherever while he pondered on whether or not everything that had happened was real. His mind was so far away, even the calling of his name didn't bring he back to reality. A droplet of water dashed into his face, cold and bitter like ice. He had wandered outside where the rain was still drizzling. Demyx gazed up into the clouds and closed his eyes, feeling the liquid tickle down his cheeks. A strong flutter of wind kicked him, his feet sliding across the wet surface. He would have fallen down if his hands didn't catch the metal pole beside him. His eyes scanned the area and noticed that there was one other person in the lot. Demyx tilted his head, never having detected presence in the first place.

The man was strange looking, really strange and the hair and eye colors only amplified it. The bangs that fell over the right side of the face, covering it completely up, were purple and blue. It wasn't mixed together like most hair does but placed individually to the point where each single colored strain that bunched up tighter could be identified. Even the eyes were the same, two different colors swirling around in a circular motion continuously. The skin color was slightly lighter than fair and the dark blue coat contrasted to it. There was an air of mystery surrounding him and the smile on the rosy lips made him look like he knew something Demyx didn't.

Demyx stared, awed by how beautiful the person was. He had seen pretty woman before but this person took the cake, he was just so stunning. He had the looks of a female, the shoulder length air and thin body frame but the eyes, the wonderful eyes or at least the visible one could pierce someone like a knife on flesh. He wandered towards him, as if he didn't have a choice, the air of familiarity was the same when he was around Caesar. Demyx held him self together, watching out for any sudden burst of wind. The coat of the man flapped to the left so did the hair. Demyx managed to caught a glimpse of the right, it was like a mirrored reflection of the left, but he did notice a earring in the right ear, an up side down teardrop dangling freely like it wasn't attached.

"Hey mister!" Demyx called out, a hand reaching out to the man.

The blue and purple haired man took a step forward as if he was acknowledging his presence and grabbed the outstretched hand when Demyx was close enough. Using strength that Demyx would have never had thought the man had, pulled the Melodious Nocturnal forward.

Number 9 gave a smile. "Oh, thanks."

"No problem." The person replied with a light tone, taking a deep sigh. His eyes were cast into the distanced and flashed white when a bolt of lighting appeared. "So what brings you out here?"

"What do you mean?"

"Not many people come out here, even if they're hurt. The only thing that gets people to come here is if they have no choice or have an important reason."

"I wanted…to see a doctor."

"I see." The mysterious man glanced back at him. "By the way, I'm Yuan."

Demyx ginned happily, perhaps this person isn't as bad as he seemed. "Nice to meet you, I'm Demyx."

Yuan closed his eyes for a few seconds pondering over something then opened them, gazing hard at the boy. A soft amused grin broke out on his lips. "_You wouldn't be looking for Caesar would you?_" Yuan gave a light-hearted laugh trying to catch Demyx's full attention.

Number 9's eyes widen, and then a smile slipped onto his lips. There was someone else that knew about Caesar. The broken pieces were starting to pick them selves back collectively. "You know Caesar, red headed, kinda short, that one?"

Yuan shaked his head, his expression unchanging and winked. "Yeah I know him."

The nobody almost jumped in joy, but held it back. "Oh thank goodness, for a second I thought that maybe he might have been a ghost or something or if I'd been imaging everything. I'm so happy."

The strange man leaned forward, grinning like a Chester cat. "If you'd like to meet him I can lead you there."

"R-Really?" Demyx stuttered, pushing him self back, stepping away from Yuan.

"Yeah you see, he likes to be secretive about him self and where's he's at. There are some people out in the universe who are after him so he can never stay in one place for too long. He also has the tendency to attract attention because of his work too so…yeah you get the point." Yuan raised an arm behind his head, rubbing his back.

"I see that makes sense…" Demyx tapped his chin, thinking about something else. "No wait! What about the whole 'he's been dead for fifty years' thing?"

"Oh that? Well Caesar is a high speed hacker, one of the best. He can get into others' systems but _no_ one can get into his. Caesar knows all the secrets of the universe cause he's hacked into every informational, even the government's." Yuan cracked his knuckled as if this was common conversation, one that he told quite often. "He changes his profile at the office and even deleted your stuff. Sorry about that."

"Wow, I didn't know that! This guy seems so great!" Number 9 leaped forward clapping his hands like a child.

Yuan eyed the boy for a second, a serious face coating the amused one. His eyes darkened, and a black shade fell over his expressions. Demyx never perceived it with his eyes closed and when he turned back, Yuan had gone back to normal.

"So…um…do you think by any chance that I could meet him? I mean does he know anything about…um."

The man muttered to him self something along the lines of 'I've already said that' and placed a finger to his chin. "If you're talking about Isralla, then yes he knows about everything and I guess that would be okay but there are some rules that must be followed."

"He does!? He knows about Isralla? And what do you mean about 'rules'?"

"Yep, you have to keep quiet about everything you see and hear. Nothing comes out or else we have no choice but to chase you down. And it's not really pretty when we do." Yuan had a cruel smirk on his mouth, a pleased one, one that had a devilish side to it. Demyx whimpered from some sort of fear that coursed through his veins. The winds blew again and the trees that were in the area, rustled shifting the atmosphere centered on the two. Demyx almost tripped at the sudden push but Yuan's strong grip held him up. But he could still see Yuan's face and he feared what might happen next.

The man suddenly released the grip; Demyx let out an alarmed scream and started flying away. His plea of help was ignored, his body drifting with the powerful wind. His long arms were flapping up and down wildly, hoping that someone would save him. He kept his sea green pools closed in fear of what might happen next. The gust was so mighty that he could feel him self in mid-air unable to control his direction. Demyx squeaked, curling him self up into a ball, wondering what the impact if it happened would feel like. It dug into his stomach holding him up from the impending death. Two arms wrapped around his thin waist stopping him from going any further. The pools of green slowly and cautiously opened, scanning the area to see what had happened. His feet were dangling in the air, floating a few feet above the ground. Demyx almost let out a gruesome scream if he didn't take notice of the two arms. He twisted his head trying to get a good view of who had rescued him. The recognizable purple and blue hair pinpointed it to be the one and only Yuan.

Demyx yelled out in anger. "That was horrible!" He struggled in the arms, demanding to get back to the ground. "You should _never_ do _that_ to a person no matter how mean they are."

"Oh?" Yuan's eyes were closed, concentrating on keeping them up and somehow seemed to be staring at Demyx at the same time. "Is that so? I didn't know that. I honestly thought you just wanted to fly for a little while."

"No I didn't!"

"Just kidding." He smiled, shifting his hands and opening up his eyes. "But it _was_ funny watching you express your concerns acting like a complete idiot."

"No it wasn't!"

Their bodies drifted down until the bare feet touched the pavement. Yuan released Demyx from his grip and allowed the boy to stroll around since the wind had temporally stopped for a moment.

"Well?" Demyx asked his face beet red from embarrassment.

"Well what?" The older man tilted his head acting confused.

The nobody's fist crushed together in frustration. "Well are you going to help me see Caesar?"

Yuan had a surprised expression next, gasping out. "Did I say _I_ was going to help you?"

The hands started to shake in rage now. "You're the one who told me everything so _can_ you?"

"Sure why not. I'm got nothing better to do." Yuan shrugged as if he was enjoying every moment. He twisted around tapping his right foot on the ground for no good reason or was it just for some sound, Demyx wasn't sure Yuan snapped his fingers and a portal opened right next to his body without a sound. Demyx almost jumped, startled by the sudden appearance. It didn't look like the organization's type, all black and creepy. This one was blue and smaller with the scent of the ocean flowing from it.

"What?" Demyx reached out with one hand, testing the portal first. He felt his hand vibrate and pulled back instantly, eyeing it carefully.

"To you guys, the portal would be the same but for me; I like to change it to my liking or to the destination. The colors and shapes tell me what the place is like. If it is the ocean we're heading to, you could tell jut by the color like blue or if we're going to some kind of sky city, it'll be blue with some white floating in it." Yuan twisted around, his hair twirling itself in the spin. "You can probably smell the ocean admitting from it, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, it's not at the ocean but at a lake where the salty water feeds into."

"I see." Demyx smiled, getting interested. If only they did that back at The World That Never Was. "That is kinda cool."

Yuan stepped in, half his body disappeared inside. "Well what are you waiting for the sun to set? Come on." He reached out with one hand patiently waiting for the nobody to take it. Demyx hesitated, glancing down at his outstretched hand before reaching out, taking the gloved fingers into his own. Yuan smirked, yanked the boy inside and vanished into the portal. It remained there for a few more seconds before it disintegrated like little sparkles of blue into the city. The wind blew, blowing the particles around until it faded completely.

* * *

Demyx was amazed; the place he had arrived to was so breathtaking. Yuan grinned tilting his head to the side humored by Demyx's cheery attitude. A large house sat in the middle of an island, surrounded by a large body of water. It sparkled from the flashes of lighting reflecting the appearing moon's light off the clear blue surface. Dark grey cloud shifted in the sky, moving around continuously. The scent of flowers and fruits reached his noise, as if the air was it. Demyx turned around locating the smell and saw dozens of large full green trees, bunched up tighter with branches over shadowing others. Each one had ripe pieces of fruit hanging off, some hidden away by the leaves. Flowers bloomed endlessly in the foot long grass that covered up the earth below. There was an eerie silence as there was no sound of crickets chirping to the temperature. The waves of water crashing on the sandy shores would have helped defeat that but the water was quiet. Even the wind that blew through the leaves didn't make a thing. Demyx turned back to the lake where he noticed Yuan leaving without him. 

"Hey, wait up!" He called out, jogging forward to catch up. His eyes gazed at the beautiful house decorated in white and green paint partially blending in the tress that circled. "What is this place?"

Yuan smirked, his feet kicking the grass under his feet; some of them got torn off and went flying. "It's just a temporary home right now; our real one is somewhere else in a place that no one can go to."

Demyx arched an eyebrow. "Right now?"

"We have the tendency to attract some unwelcome guests and we'll just leave it at that." Yuan stopped at the water, the sound came back as if something had began working again. The music of the water was pleasant to the ears and Demyx relaxed a bit. "Now that you're mentioning it, I find it quite annoying. It's a big pain but what can I do about it."

"That sucks."

"Thanks for rubbing it in."

Demyx gave a small laugh, his eyes watching the lighting flash in the darkness. Thunder boomed loudly in the sky ever since the noise came back. "Looks like its going rain soon."

"Maybe, maybe not." Yuan teased heading over to a spot a few feet away from Demyx. "Now come on, Caesar is inside."

Demyx ran to the man, glancing over to the house. There was no pathway, boat or bridge linking to the island to the main one. Were they going to swim across? "How do we get over there?"

"How you ask? Why it's simple, child." Yuan earned a pout from Demyx but ignored it. He raised his hands and clamped them. A bridge appeared from his feet to the lake instantly without any notice. The young nobody jumped back a couple of steps in fright and then gasped in excitement.

"Oh wow, what a cool trick! How'd you do that?" Number 9 had glitter in his eyes, the sparkles of a child.

"M-A-G-I-C." There was a humorous tone in the voice and Demyx detected it.

He pouted and shaked his arms up and down. "Oh come on tell me."

"Hey, hey I brought you here only for Caesar not to learn real magic. Now come on. Chop, chop. We're going." The doubled colored haired man clapped his hands again hopping onto the wooden planks. Demyx followed suite but the second both feet touched the surface, the planks began to move on their own. He almost fell back at the sudden push if Yuan hasn't grabbed him on time. "Hang on, this is pretty fast."

Demyx centered his feet, and then turned side to side viewing the scene as it passed by. The forceful air resistance blew through his hair; the Mohawk style was somehow keeping up without getting flatten. The house in front was growing closer until the point where Demyx feared that they might fly off.

"Don't worry." Yuan said as if he had read Demyx's mind. "It should stop at the end."

"Oh, alright." But the nobody didn't believe it; he was still worried about speeding off.

* * *

"Well okay I was half right." Yuan laughed nervously rubbing Demyx's back. "At least nothing is broken." 

Demyx groaned the escalator had thrown him off at the end making him do a back flip in mid air and land on his butt. He was still sitting down unable to stand back up since the pain was unbearable. It wasn't a good experience and he didn't want to do it again no matter what.

"Come on, we can get Caesar to look at you if it's that bad." Yuan kneeled down so he would be leveled at Demyx's head.

The nobody made a painful grunt, standing up using Yuan as leverage. They struggled to the door, well Demyx did. Yuan had no trouble in dragging the boy to the door and it even seemed as if he was actually carrying number 9.

The door opened instantly, a person stood in the doorway leaning over onto the wooden side. He was tall, taller than Yuan and Demyx with short white hair spiking at different directions. Dark black eyes pierced the nobody first as if he was testing him and watched carefully for any unforeseen movement.

"Ah, brother." Yuan called out getting the white haired man's attention. "A little help here?"

The man glanced over then back to Demyx without even moving a muscle to help. "Who's he?" The voice was deep, but not like one of those game show hosts on TV.

"This is Demyx; I don't believe you two have ever met yet."

The man still didn't budge, folding his arms across his chest. He was dressed in a dark blue long sleeve shirt that covered his long arms and had black pants underneath. "Why's he here?"

Yuan at first didn't answer pushing his way through seeing as his older brother wasn't going to help out at all. He went to the nearest couch and sat the Melodious Nocturne down. Demyx glanced around the room but it was dark since there was no light. There wasn't even any candle to light the hallways so there was nothing to see. Yuan leaned into his brother's ear so that Demyx couldn't hear and whispered. "He's here to see out little brother. They happen to know each other."

"I see." The intense glare didn't recede though.

"Um…" Both turned to the nobody who was uneasy in the seat. "What's you name?"

"Creed. Creed Metamorcy." He answered calmly then back to his younger brother. "Yuan, how long does he plan on staying?"

"A while." Yuan stood back up, stretching his arms and strolled around the couch then back to Creed. His eyes glance around searching for something or someone. "Hey Brother where's dad?"

"He's not here. There was something he had to take of-Hey!"

Yuan smiled, getting the jump on his older brother, wrapping two arms around the waist and hanged on tight even when Creed tried to pry him off. The white haired man had his left arm tied down so he began to struggle by shaking his body.

"Let go! Let go I say!"

Demyx grinned, studying the two brothers as they childishly fought. He noticed out of the corner of his eyes that a door opened and a red headed man creped out of the darkness of it. Demyx recognized him instantly as the doctor from before except he wasn't wearing the white coat and black undershirt. Caesar was dressed up in a red jacket slightly torn at the top where the shoulders blades came out. Underneath the jacket was another red shirt, a bit darker than the top, he wasn't sure if it was from the shadows or if it was just the color. Below was some black pants but weren't tight enough to show the outline of his muscles but it looked comfortable. A long pair of black strings wrapped around his neck multiple times and some on both wrist, until it came out hanging off a bit. The red eyes glanced over to Demyx, conceding him, then twisted to the older brothers who were still fighting and sighed, shaking his head.

"And how old are you two turning today?" Caesar calmly spoke with the same expression making the two flinch in embarrassment. They turned to him, eyes widen at the sudden presence of the younger one.

"Brother!" Creed cried out trying to wave his arms for help. His plea was almost knocked out of him when Yuan decided to mischievously knee the brother in the stomach. The older one coughed for a moment, the wind knocked out of him, glaring coldly down and smacked Yuan across the head for revenge. Yuan let out a twitch, his grip loosing to some extent but not enough for Creed to rip the middle one off. "Help me out, Caesar."

"Coming." The youngest tapped Yuan on the shoulder while using the other hand to massage the upcoming bruise on the head. "Yuan, let Creed go before he hits you again."

"Aw." The blue and purple haired man groaned, letting go and rubbed his head him self before sitting down on the couch.

Caesar remained the same as he stared at the two then went to Demyx. "Well I'll talk to you now."

Demyx was anxious seeing all the eyes were on him. He tried to act normal but the three siblings could tell instantaneously. "So you know everything right, about my daughter and everything?"

"Yes." He twirled to the opposite direction; heading to the same room he had just come out of. "This way." Caesar held open the door for the nobody, revealing the flashing lighting from inside. Demyx could spot a window in there but still couldn't see much due to the blackness of the room. Number 9 strolled in, eyes scanning about the place noticing the numerous books and a large table at the side with some scattered papers over it. A dark blue couch was to the other side in front of the window where it was staring to pour some rain not enough to be called a storm. "Sit on the couch, please."

"Okay." Demyx went to the window and sat staring out the glass as the water surrounding the place tossed and turn to the wind's movement. Some hit the window at a constant rate, gathering simultaneously with its liquid siblings and fell down from the weight, disappearing below the frame. Caesar sat down next to him eyes cast in a far away glance.

Caesar closed his eyes wondering on how he was going to say it.

"You know about Isralla right?" Demyx had hope in his voice; he wanted to see her even if he was no longer her dad. "She's alive and well right?"

Caesar sighed, eyes darting away from the questioning nobody. If he had any expression, he hid it so well that there was no difference. "Your daughter…" He started paused for a second then continued his voice drowned out by the pitter-patter of the rain. "Your daughter passed away along time ago."

The nobody froze from shock, he felt himself being ripped apart from the inside. If he had a heart, he could feel it being torn and crushed as those seven words passed the man's lips. The sea green pools widened in disbelief and covered his mouth. He leaned forward holding a hand to his chest, looking like he was about to throw up. Demyx felt sick and cold, like there was a thin sheet of ice on his body. His eyes clouded in fear and despair but continued to stare at the floor. His voice was weak and horsed, struggling to keep up. "How? What happened?" Demyx started softly then quickly escalated to a scream. "Tell me! What the _hell_ happened?!"

Caesar shaked his head, he had expected the reaction from the very beginning. He noticed that the door behind them was opening, slowly and without a sound. The younger brother did nothing to admit the new presence and it seemed that Demyx hadn't even detected the new shadow. Caesar leaned forward so he was resting his elbows on the knee caps. The bangs fell forward hiding his face from the world unless they gazed upward from below. "It was an unfortunate accident. No one was at fault. A truck carrying numerous amounts of cars was going down the same pathway as Isralla. The roads were slippery at the time and since it was raining, the truck didn't see her walking beside on the sidewalk. One of the bolts was loose and the cars fell…right on top of her. _All_ of them, all _ten_ of them."

* * *

Caesar stared at the mangled body, crushed. Blood seeped from underneath and pooled continuously around, growing larger at each moment that passed. It was bright red like one of the cars that had flattened her; it was also the color of his hair and eyes. Droplets of rain splashed into the blood making infinite amount of ripples repeated back and forth multiple times. The copper liquid mixed with the water, increasing its width. Shards of glass, sharp and pointed, was scattered everywhere, some had even pierced the corpse. All of it came from the windows and mirrors reflecting off the incident. The rest of the vehicles were all in a pile, putting weight on each other at each passing second until one cracked. The sound of metal creaking was loud and more blood seeped out, ever flowing. Caesar didn't move letting him self get drenched by the rain storm. His hair was flattened out and the clothes attached to his sides. 

A pale hand could be seen from below peeping out from underneath everything. In the hand was a pendent, fingers clenched tightly together, holding the item for dear life. The pendent was colored in a dark green but it was closed shut, never to be opened again until it got back to the original owner. Caesar reached down and took it, holding it safely in his gloved hands. Blue and red lights streamed through the stormy day, and sirens of every kind were rushing to the scene. Strains of dirty blond hair with green highlights was scattered along the hand, it had curled itself back up. Warmth had left the body, leaving it cold and dead like those in a underground grave. The sky was crying for her, for her death. Caesar turned away, there was nothing he could do and paced to a different direction without even changing his expression even once.

A black thick liquid began to slip out from underneath the blood.

* * *

The door had closed itself and a flash of lighting came brightening up the dark room. Caesar reached into his pocket and held out the pendent the same one that had been with Isralla, with his right hand, hanging it over Number 9's head. "This is for you. I took it before the authorities came. It's your, isn't it?" 

Tears fell down the fair colored face, his eyes red and puffy. A hand trembled out, wanting to take the item but couldn't, he was having trouble getting the strength to do so. Caesar saw that and took his other hand to grab Demyx's, placing it into his palm. Number 9 pulled back, staring painfully down at it with trails of ever flowing trails. He tried to open it up but had difficulty; the lock was stuck, after being jammed during the crash. Demyx made a desperate grunt, trying to pry the pendent open.

The younger brother sighed, standing up and headed over next to the weeping nobody. He grabbed it within the hands, a spark emerged from his finger tips and the locket opened. "There you go." He then wrapped his arms around the larger man holding Demyx tightly somehow comforting him. Inside was a picture of Demyx or Myde, Malna, Felmas and last of all Isralla, all together in front of a house that the family had purchased with Myde's positive career. Felmas was there to visit and make a greeting smile like always, helping out the happy family. More tears fell down Demyx's lovely face and he finally started to break down.

"Sh." Caesar pulled the man closer hugging him intimately, the head at the chest wailing into the shirt. He didn't mind the fact that his clothes were getting wet and started rubbing number 9's back for support. He had to say something to make the nobody feel better and began off. "Demyx, Isralla lived a great life even if she did perish early. She loved you greatly with everything in her heart. I bet right now, she's smiling at all the memories. Aren't you happy for that, Demyx?"

The Melodious Nocturne grinned, slowing his sobs. His voice was dry and tired as his throat felt raw. "Yeah, she's happy. That's all I need to know."

Caesar remained in his spot, helping the blonde calm down. He glanced over to the other person in the room, Yuan, without saying a word at first. The lighting flashed, making the place go white.

"Are you just going to stand there?"

Yuan gave a sly half-smile. "I think you're better for this kind of thing. I should just remain here and watch." He tilted his head to the side, the large blue and purple bang fell over into the eyes. Caesar gave a glare that demanded his presence to come over or else. The older brother sighed instantly in defeat, not wanting to face the younger one's anger later on. He slumped over and strolled to the spot next to Caesar, leaning over to rest his head on Caesar's shoulder. The smallest one almost twitched in frustration but did nothing to stop it.

Demyx started to bawl again and didn't stop until the night passed and the rain outside stopped. He quickly fell asleep in Caesar's arm, holding him down. Yuan had done the same, trapping the younger brother in between them. The door opened again, this time with a squeak of the hinges as Creed entered. He took one look at the scene and sighed, striding over to help his ensnared brother. First it was Yuan; Creed heaved him up into his arms and carried the still sleeping man out the door, leaving Caesar to deal with the other sleepyhead. The younger one didn't make any movement at first then slipped out, vanishing at the next lighting flash.

* * *

Time after that had passed quickly and Demyx woke up to find him self back in the same parking lot as before. His body, cold and stiff as if he had been sleeping there for a long time. His joints hurt like hell and when he stretched little cracks echoed. He stood up rubbing his head and tried to relocate everything that had happened. He was at Caesar's place trying to find out about his daughter, right? Yeah, the events were still clear and the tight squeeze in his stomach proved it. So then why was he out here? Did they kick him out? Demyx glanced around the area, he was really back at the place and nothing had changed. His sea green eyes gazed up into the sky where the grey clouds were gradually growing lighter. 

Demyx noticed that someone was watching him from a far. He spins, searching around for anyone, getting him self ready for battle if there was a need. In a dark corner, he saw someone dressed in black like the official organization coats but it was open with the collars high up, covering up the neck. It was also simpler and not with the heavy lines that went down on them. He recognized instantly that it was Creed because of the white hair and black eyes. 'No wait that's not right. This one seems older and …cold. He doesn't look as aggravated and temperamental like Creed.'

The figure shifted, taking a step back, the hands inside the coat's pockets. The white hair was actually longer by a few inches than Creed's and was slightly spikier. The wind blew strongly like last time but not powerful enough to knock Demyx away. He felt some kind of strange power admitting from the man as he stood there unmoving. Demyx suddenly froze, he couldn't move, it was as if his feet had been glued to the ground. Time stopped for that second with the cars that passed by halted to a sluggish pace. An unprecedented fear coursed through his body, something he's never felt before not even when the other members tried to kill him. It was as if he was examining Demyx like Caesar would when he meets someone new. Suddenly the man turned around, the coat tails fluttering wildly behind. Demyx took a step forward, able to move once again but stopped watching the person disappear into the dark ally.

Soon after Demyx summoned a portal heading back to the World That Never Was seeing as he could nothing else. The portal had always made his skin crawl and today was no different but he didn't have much of a choice. As he stepped out, someone was already there ready to meet him.

"Number 9, where have you been?" Saix roared obliviously pissed off, his claymore was out and ready to kill.

Demyx leaped back, frightened holding his hands together. "I went for a walk and kinda got lost in the process and before I knew it, the day had already passed. I'm sorry." His hands were fidgeting even when he squeezed tighter to hold them still.

Saix growled, eyes glittering dangerously, not believing the younger number's story but didn't bother in pressing it. "You think you can be forgiven just by saying sorry then you've got another thing coming!"

Number 9 squeaked and backed away trembling under the pressure.

"Number 7, that's enough." A voice called out from behind, Saiz halted his attack, twisting his head to glare hatefully at the person who stopped him. Zexion stood there a book under one hand and his eyes staring coldly and firmly at Number 7. "I'll take care of his punishment. Go, the superior is calling you."

Saix snarled, eyes going between the two. "Fine, I'll let you deal with this idiot." The moon lover summoned a portal of darkness, took one last glance at Demyx before stepping in.

Zexion' visible eye stared at the lower number then turned away uninterested in the argument. When Demyx didn't budge, he asked without battling an eyelash. "Well, are you going to go or what?"

"Huh?" Demyx was confused, why wouldn't he. All the organization members hated him so why of all times is Zexion being nice, it didn't make any sense. "What?"

"I said go. I have no time to deal with you." Zexion stated pacing away, eyes closed shut, sensing if any of the other members were nearby.

Demyx stood up quickly, almost tripping over his own two feet. He ran after the man, still baffled. "Wait! Why?! I thought you hated me."

"I do." Number 6 grumbled quickening his pace. "I just don't want anything to do with you."

"But still why help me? Surely you have a reason." He edged on, jogging to keep up. "Were you trying to be kind?"

"No, I just don't need to fix you up after Saix has his play."

Demyx's shoulders slumped; the answer had crushed his hopes of having a friend. "Oh I see. Well thanks anyway." The tone of his voice was lighter and started to fade. Zexion raised an eyebrow detecting the difference but didn't say anything. "Um…I'm going back to my room, bye." He twirled around sprinting down the other hallway, the coat tails following like a shadow.

Zexion stopped, eyes rolling to that direction even though Demyx had already disappeared behind the corner. "Seems I was right." He muttered under his breath, sounding so scientific. "There's more to Demyx than what he seems. A _lot_ more."

* * *

Number 9 entered his room; cheeks flushed and were breathing heavily. He had run all the way back without even stopping for a break and slammed the door behind him, closing off the blinding white walls. He slumped down to the floor, back on the wooden frame, and heaved, his chest feeling cramp. The sky outside looked the same, dark and empty. The pain in his chest was throbbing yet small, he had cried everything out, all his pain, fears, and misery out to Caesar and it felt like it wasn't the first time. It was if it was normal even though he hardly knew anything about the man but at the same time, he knew that the Metamorcy family was non-human and ancient. A entire different kind of being, a race of people more superior to humans, even their technology was far more advanced. He could feel the powers surging off of them but it was weak, hiding it well under a disguise, but Demyx knew better, he couldn't easily be fooled. They were different than everyone but were all so kind. 

Demyx sighed closing his eyes listening to the silence. For once, it was actually pleasant, he was able to hear his own thoughts and be peaceful at the same time. Perhaps everything would go back to normal now or as normal as it could be.

* * *

In the darkness, a being stood, the same person that Demyx had saw back in the alleyway. He stood there surrounded by the blackness of the night with a book in hand. Someone else came through; the bright red hair giving him away. The man didn't even glance up to know that it was Caesar. 

"Did you tell him _everything_?" He asked coldly without any emotion in his voice,

Caesar didn't reply at first sitting down next to the man. He leaned over resting his head on the shoulder and somewhat snuggled (if he would call _that_ snuggling) closely. "No, not everything, just a few lingering questions of his daughter."

"And his abilities?"

"No, nothing else, just his daughter. I couldn't tell him the day and time she died. It might have broken him down, permanently." Caesar noticed that the man shifted slightly bringing out the black coat so he could wrap Caesar with it. He even went to the point of holding his son with his arms. "Thanks, _Dad_."

"You're welcome."

Caesar closed his eyes; the warmth of his father's coat was comforting and peaceful. "I couldn't tell him…" He paused wrapping his arms inside the coat. "I couldn't tell him that Isralla died on the same day he turned into a nobody or that she that she was burned after the cars had landed on her. The oil in each one leaked and exploded from some idiot dropping a still lit cigarette into it. The flames had engulfed everything and the rain only fueled it. There was no way of identifying the body being burned to mere ashes so Demyx never received a notice."

The grip on Caesar's shoulder tightened and the father has already thrown the book away finding it unbearable. Caesar made his body shift to the side so that his father could get a better grip on him. Caesar snuggled deeper taking in the man's warmth and clean smell.

"Demyx is powerful, he'll survive." The younger brother muttered eyes unable to keep open. The father ran his fingers through the red hair, in a single motion, letting his youngest son rest peacefully.

"You're right Caesar, Demyx is strong but he's still physically weak. You haven't forgotten about that have you?"

The father's voice cut through, with a sharpness as if he was reading something off his mind. "A droplet of water, small and thriving, dashes through the air, tearing it open and apart to reach its purpose. No one knows where he might go or how. He could skip along this passage, dry up even before he touches the ground or land head first, destined to die and go back to his old lifestyle, a puddle. The time the droplet falls is his life, a time where he was once living and breathing like anyone else and when the rain stops, so does he. But its always starts back up, as his life is created over and over for the next thousand of years."

The man, who had no emotion on his face, released a tiny half smile. The darkness fell closer circling around the two and then the light that helped reveal them blew out.

* * *

Finally, done. Man that took me awhile to do. Oh and if any of you want to know the father's name is Drang. Like I said I own the Metamorcy characters cause I created them along time ago, just never bothered putting them into a fanfic. 

Yuan: Does that mean you're my grandmother?

Metamorcy: …sure…if you want to think like that.


End file.
